Stitches
by homra-kid
Summary: Honestly, who would have known that Tokyo university student, Tachibana Makoto had been a ghoul all along? Tokyo Ghoul AU MakoHaru


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to their original creators.

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, AU, some mild OOC-ness and crossovers… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**Rating:** T

**Fandom(s):** Free! And Tokyo Ghoul crossover

**A/N:** I whipped this out in the spur of the moment and because I just really wanted to write something since I haven't done it in a really, really long time.

**Music:** "Unravel" by TK from 凛として時雨

X

X

"Makoto, I'm here." Haruka called out to his boyfriend as he shut the front door of the apartment behind him. Slowly slipping off his shoes, he paused to adjust the strap of his backpack, feeling it slide towards the edge of his shoulder.

"I-I'm in the living room Haru!" Makoto's voice replied but there was an underling hint of pain laced in the other's excitement that seemed a little off to Haruka and he began to worry.

Tachibana Makoto was the name of Nanase Haruka's boyfriend and they'd been dating for well over a year after dancing around each other's toes for a good four months before Haruka finally asked him out. It'd been impulsive on Haruka's part but he couldn't help himself, especially when it seemed like after they stopped having classes together during the new semester—the fear of losing Makoto to the sea of university became unbearable and he gave the other man an impromptu confession one day at the aquarium under the pretense of 'hanging out'. Haruka had been scared out of his mind at the time, afraid of rejection but when he looked up at Makoto, he became breathless when the man readily accepted his feelings and they'd been dating ever since.

Slowly making his way down the little hallway and turning the corner that would lead him to the living space, Haruka stopped dead in his tracks the moment he found Makoto doubled over on the ground and panting almost desperately for air. Standing a distance before his trembling boyfriend, unmoving with his feet planted stubbornly to the ground, Haruka swallowed thickly, unnerved as he found himself staring into a pair of black eyes and glowing red pupils. Only once did he feel his body shudder out of fear but it was to be expected Haruka supposed, considering how very clear his previous suspensions were coming to light right before his very eyes.

Honestly, who would have known that Tokyo university student, Tachibana Makoto had been a ghoul all along? There'd been subtle instances throughout the time Haruka had known him where Haruka had suspected some form of foul play from him—he was observant that why (when he wanted to be) but Makoto had always been quick to challenge his quiet assumptions and prove him wrong in some way or form; but not anymore…

A part of Haruka was screaming for him to turn heel and run out of the apartment. Forget about studying for their respective exams together his brain seemed to scream but then the other half, his heart, was firmly set against the notion, no matter how real the danger was in front of him. Makoto—sweet, sweet Makoto was growling at him like a feral animal and salivating from the mouth. The way his once forestry green eyes, now black and red dilated, Haruka knew there was pure hunger and excitement dancing behind his friend's facade. It was the primal hunger of a ghoul. It was terrifying, he couldn't deny it but he also couldn't erase the fact that the crumbling mess in front of him was also his lover.

On shaky legs, Haruka began to take one step at a time, blue eyes glued to Makoto's snarling form. When he began to stretch a hand out to him, hoping to embrace Makoto slowly, the bigger of the two pounced and Haruka fell back with a terrified gasp as strong hands gripped him hard and pinned him roughly to the ground.

"Makoto..." Haruka's voice quivered and he found himself scared out of his mind as his boyfriend began to laugh above him suddenly.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Makoto exclaimed. "I'm so hungry Haru-chan!"

"Ma-Makoto please let go!" Haruka said, hoping to break through to him with his words.

It wasn't fair, he thought, struggling to get out of the others grip but it was no use, Haruka came to the conclusion after realizing how hopeless it was to fight against the strength of a ghoul. Why was he even trying to begin with? He thought to himself as Makoto's grip tightened even more than before. He was definitely going to bruise…

"Where should I start?" Makoto grinned and Haruka knew that it was probably the end for him. "Your arm?" He teased; gripping his wrist as he slowly lifted it up to his mouth, his tongue sweeping across cold skin.

Haruka quivered at the action, and when he felt the other's teeth graze him, he felt himself break inside. "Makoto, if you're going to eat me, at least let me hold you..." Haruka whispered. "If I'm going to die, I want to die being held in your arms one last time..." He added, his voice quivering.

And just like that, it seemed as though Makoto's maniacal mask shattered. It was gone as soon as it appeared and in its place, Haruka could sense fragments of the Makoto he knew, the one he loved most.

"Ha-Haru-chan..."

"It's okay, if you're hungry, I—I'm giving you permission to eat me." Haruka stared up at him, his blue eyes firm and glowing with resolve despite his fears.

It would be painful of course, he wasn't stupid to assume his death would be a quick one unless he asked for it but what else did he have to live for other than parents who were never really there? A beloved grandmother who'd already passed away years ago? The house in Iwatobi long sold after his move to Tokyo for college? He had nothing—he had no real friends, his family was more or less absent, and he didn't even have a place to go back to and call home… He had nothing accept Makoto and if this was what Makoto wanted, then he didn't care, Haruka realized.

Slowly, Makoto crumbled and along with it, his grip went lax, allowing Haruka to shrug off the others big hands as he slid his own up the other's form until he was gently holding Makoto's face and pulling him down. Looking up into the other's face, Haruka's blue eyes widened at the sight of tears spilling from the edge of his lover's ghoulish orbs. Using the pads of his thumbs, he gently wiped the salty liquid away and with the lightest of touches, he traced the thin black veins around Makoto's eyes to the edge of his face. What was it like for Makoto to hide himself? Haruka wondered… How did he feel having to lie all the time to protect himself? He must have been scared all of this time…

Closing his blue eyes, Haruka hummed softly, his mind made up. "Makoto, it's okay. I don't mind that you're a ghoul, so please, if you need to, it's alright if you need to eat me." Haruka said encouragingly, smiling softly before leaning up to press his lips against Makoto's.

Instantly, Makoto gasped above him and feeling lips kiss him back roughly, Haruka felt the way his lover's form trembled. Opening his mouth only slightly, Makoto dived forward and their tongues slid back and forth, sweeping across each other and eliciting cries from both parties.

"N-no…" Makoto whimpered, pulling away slightly. "Haru, I'm so sorry…"

"Makoto—"

"I wish I wasn't a ghoul!" He suddenly cried and Haruka embraced him closer. "I want to be human—I want to be with Haru without having to worry about being found out or risk putting Haru in danger! I don't want to be a monster but—"

"Makoto!"

"Eh?" He stopped, looking down at Haruka slowly. It wasn't out of the ordinary to be met by such a stoic expression from the older male, but considering their situation, Makoto could hardly understand why Haruka was so calm—so accepting of him…

"I told you already, so I'll say it again…" He sighed shortly, carding his fingers through Makoto's olive colored tresses. "I don't mind that you're a ghoul." He said, watching as Makoto's eyes widened and a new batch of tears began to obscure the other's vision once more. "The only important thing in my life right now is you, Makoto… Nothing else matters anymore if you're not there beside me and if you're in pain or sad, I want to take it away from you…"

Makoto couldn't seem to hold himself together anymore after that, and choking back a sob, he buried his face into the side of Haruka's neck. Crying profusely against his lover, Haruka held him close, lovingly as he closed his eyes. They could get through this, he told himself, they could overcome this… When the tears eventually subsided, and Makoto sniffled with a slight hiccup, Haruka moved so that they laid side by side, their hands intertwined.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Yes, but I'm so tired…"

"Then if you need to, just take a bite out of me—"

"No!" Makoto's body shook, shaking his head. "I'll go hunting…" He mumbled, clearly not liking the idea but it was a necessity, he had no choice whether he liked it or not.

"Then, let me go with you." Haruka suggested and Makoto looked at him, flabbergasted. "I'll stand as your look out." He clarified but it did very little to smooth over his lover's shock.

"But—"

"I accept you." Haruka quickly interjected and it made Makoto's mouth shut. "I accept what I see now, that you're a ghoul and I don't want you to hide from me anymore, so let me go with you." He pressed. "Let me be with you..."

Makoto's mouth seemed to open and close as he tried to find the right words. He had nothing to counter Haruka, the human being much too straightforward and honest in comparison to him and yet it warmed his heart all the same nonetheless. "I'll be messy…" He said eventually, trying to reason, but Haruka didn't seem swayed by the possibly and merely shook his head.

"I want to see all of Makoto's sides, the good and the bad…" Haruka replied as he leaned up to press his lips against Makoto's temple. He kissed him several times there, moving to his cheeks as Makoto whimpered quietly, moved by the other's gentle touch.

"Are you sure?" He asked, fear still evident in his voice but Haruka nodded, bringing them both up to sit up on their knees.

"Yes, I'm sure." Haruka said, and when he moved in for a kiss, Makoto readily obliged.


End file.
